


Ready Soon

by Baeowolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dark Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gratuitous Smut, Marriage, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeowolf/pseuds/Baeowolf





	Ready Soon

You were not ready. After three months of living here you could never get the timing down on making dinner, and he was going to be back in the next 10 minutes for his favorite meal; breaded pork chops, asparagus, and potatoes au gratin. 

The door knocked,  _‘what the hell’_ you thought,  _‘he’s 8 minutes early.’_

“Sweetie,” a strong voice called out, making your back straight as a rod, “is dinner ready?”

You looked any where but where his voice was coming from, fear flowing through your veins, mixing with the anxiety filled adrenaline. You knew that he knew your answer and it terrified you.

“Oh uh  _yobo_ ,” a term you had picked up from your grandparents when you were a kid, “you’re home early," you hesitated, trying to think of what to say to this man, afraid of his reaction, "it’s going to be about thirty more minutes, but I made your favorites,” you put on your best brave face. Maybe this time it wouldn’t be bad.

 _SLAP._ Across the left cheek.  _SLAP_. Across the right cheek.

You were wrong. He composed himself and ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration, “now, (Y/N), we’ve talked about this before. When I come home, dinner needs to be on the table, and you are to be sitting there waiting for me like a good little _wifey_.”

You nodded, heading back towards the kitchen, until he pulled your arm, “Jack please,” you begged, “I’m still learning how to cook your favorites. I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

You thought you could soften and appeal to his sweeter side, but it was unsuccessful. He grabbed you by your hair and pulled you closer, “I have thirty minutes to teach you to respect a man of my standing. You will stay compliant and take your punishment like a good little whore.”

You nodded regretfully, thinking that this wasn’t what you signed up for. You had originally joined Overwatch under the suggestion of your grandparents connections to the enlistment board. This was to help with tech mods and weapon re-builds for the specialists of the combative unit. You had been well known as the girl who turned simple nerf guns, into fully functioning weapons, during the omnic uprising near Washington D.C. But when you had been personally interviewed by the Strike Commander, himself, you were told you were going to be in a different work environment, which you didn't understand at first, but that changed quickly.

You snapped out of your thoughts as Jack unzipped his pants and had you open your mouth. The first few incidents, you had refused and had to walk around the commanders living space with ring gag, having no choice but to fellate him. You learned quickly. Your mouth wrapped around the large cock and you were forced to take it down as far as you could handle it.

“Now why is my dinner late,” he pulled you off, leaving a string of spit connected to you.

“Because I didn’t plan ahead,” you cried, hoping that was the answer.

He shoved back into your mouth, causing you to gag, “Why was dinner late?”

“I was an ungrateful, lazy slut.”

“And?”

“A whore who takes everything for granted, especially when you took me in...”

“Now bend over,” he yelled. 

You bent over the couch and waited for the worst. He slammed in, barely giving you time to adjust as the wind was knocked out of her. He pounded into you ruthlessly, a free hand rubbing your clit. Making you feel good, until you hit your peak. He kept going, starting to make you hypersensitive.

“Do you know what I do to lazy whores,” he said in an almost chilling voice.

You shook your head, afraid of responding to him. When he got like this, you didn't want to make him more belligerent.

“I put them to use in other ways. I think motherhood might help you with this time management problem. You gotta put a kid on a schedule, and feeding is important.”

“No please, sir,” you begged, his pace started to fasten and unsteady, “please I’ll be a good little whore. Dinner will be out on time, just don’t cum insi-”

But it was too late. He let go and kept thrusting, making you cum a second time. His seed, deep inside of you, almost as if to say, "you are mine. You listen to me and make sure I am a happy man, like a good wife. As a low ranking secretary, you should know the importance of keeping a consistent schedule too. As my sweet, little, obedient wife, you should also know that," he paused to grab your face, "I also demand you follow this, otherwise my training will be for not."

The kitchen timer rang and Jack got off of you, "now go finish making dinner so I can eat, and we can start working on that child."

Dread filled you as the cum fell out and you went on to finish preparing dinner.


End file.
